Gene suppression by RNA-induced gene silencing provides several levels of control: transcription inactivation, small interfering RNA (siRNA)-induced mRNA degradation, and siRNA-induced transcriptional attenuation. In some instances, RNA interference (RNAi) provides long lasting effect over multiple cell divisions. As such, RNAi represents a viable method useful for drug target validation, gene function analysis, pathway analysis, and disease therapeutics.